Whisper to a Scream
by RazielCullen3
Summary: Nero has been assigned to guard the Boy-Who-Lived. How will the yound Devil react when he finds out that the savior has been abused? Harry decides to take control of his life and be political...SLASH N/H
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry and I make no money from this…

**This is a Nero/Harry fic. I made Modern Chemistry last week and I decided I didn't really like it as much as I thought I would and it would only be a chore to produce. This fic will probably be a little darker than I'm used to writing but I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Obsession - Innerpartysystem**

Nero repeatedly cursed Dante his beloved 'Uncle'* in his head as he rode his motorcycle down the London streets. Not only had it been decided without his consent that he would protect some kid, but it had also started raining about ten minutes into his two hour long drive.

He was actually kind of glad that it had begun to rain because it clouded the vision of onlookers enough that he no longer had to hid his devil-bringer. Revving the engine a little more than necessary he watched as several people turned their heads in his direction.

Nero noticed that the scenery was changing from a bustling city to a suburban area where all of the houses looked the same. He slowed knowing that his destination was nearing and had to repress a snort.

Nero, who had defeated some of the most feared demons in the world, was going to be forced to baby-sit a sixteen-year-old wizard. Sure he knew magic existed, but he also was a bit skeptical at its abilities and such.

"Number 1, nope, Number 3, nuh uh, Number 4…" Nero shook his head, as he looked for home his new assignment.

Almost all of the houses were exactly the same down to the last details, but Number 4 seemed nicer. The lawn was neatly trimmed, the rose bushes were manicured and lively, and no unsightly weeds, or hint of dirt could be found.

Parking his bike behind some bushes on the corner, Nero activated the runes that Trish had inscribed to prevent others from noticing it, or stealing it. The rain had stopped about five minutes away from his destination so the hunter was only a bit wet.

"Here goes nothing…" Nero said shaking his head to dislodge some stubborn water that clung to the locks and putting his sling back into position.

Walking up the drive Nero felt the wards that were meant to protect the youth from danger pass over him. He had been keyed into the system by an old man with a white bearded and half moon spectacles. Something about the wizard put Nero on edge and he watched the man very closely.

DING DONG!

The bell sound seemed to echo across the expanse of the cul-de-sac and the half-demon tensed out of reflex. Listening closely Nero could here the dull noise of a TV and loud voice yelling for 'boy' to get the door.

Hearing the locks tumbling Nero was speechless as the door opened to show his newest obsession. A small lithe boy, who seemed to have missed a few meals, with raven hair stood before him. A pair of rickety frames adorned the pale smooth face. Vibrant green eyes looked at him and seemed to assess the level of danger he presented.

"Hello, can I help you?" came a smooth voice that seemed too tired for its vessel reached the devil's keen hearing.

"Yes, I've been sent here by the headmaster to uh…. protect you…." Nero said lamely caught of guard be the beauty that captivated his senses.

The teen regarded him coolly; a completely different attitude seemed to wash over the boy.

"Tell the headmaster I have no need for his pity, or protection and that I can manage as I have for the past fifteen years of my life." Harry said before slamming the door, or attempting to…

The twenty-two year old had managed to put his steel-toed boot in the doorway anticipating this sort of reaction out of reflex. Glaring at him the teen shot him a look that would have probably killed him if he didn't find it so sexy.

A small sigh told him that the boy had resigned himself to the situation and he stepped into the house as the door opened wider.

"BOY! WHO WAS IT AT THE DOOR!" A man bellowed making the teen wince at the tone.

"It was nobody important, just someone from school…" Harry lied.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING ANY OF YOU'RE FREAKISH LOT TO MY HOME!" the man roared and the sound of stomping, not unlike an elephant, filled the room.

The man headed strait for the teen not even noticing Nero and swung a meaty fist toward the boy's face only to find it intercepted by a pale hand.

"I would refrain from an behavior that would make me break your hand in response to any untoward actions to my charge…" Nero hissed tightening his grip painfully for the walrus shaped man's benefit.

Nodding mutely at the newcomer Vernon pulled his now throbbing hand from the intense grip and left the room calling for 'Tuny' to come help him.

Nero relaxed and turned to face the youth only to find tears leaking from eyes that were closed so tightly it looked painful. Before Nero could say anything Harry bolted from the room and up the flight of stairs that led to the second floor…

NHNHNHNHNHNH

Harry gasped as choking sobs ripped their way out of his chest. He knew that as soon as his summer had started that it would be a bad one. Sirius had come to visit in order to make sure the Dursleys would treat him right, but after the first week they knew he wouldn't be coming back.

Angry at the idle threats Vernon proceded to beat the 'freakishness' out of him. Harry could still feel the sting of the belt and rubbed his bruised ribs out of reflex.

When he opened the door the last think he expected to find was a pale man with white hair. The guy looked like a freaking male model except for the sling and strange clothing. The dark blue coat over a red vest worked, but still stood out too much to be normal.

Harry could recall the cold rage he felt upon hearing that this man was his new "protector". Dumblefuck just couldn't leave him alone! All his life he was controlled by a senile old coot that left him to be abused and used at his discretion. Harry decided it was time for him to decide for himself…

He had to admit it was nice to not feel that fist meet his face, but the shame that he couldn't protect himself from a muggle was too much. Harry Bloody Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord was the whipping boy of a fat waste of space, and couldn't do a thing about it…

**So anyways this is the new fic that is gonna replace Modern Chemistry… I hope more people like it and I feel that it was better written than the first one. This fic is gonna be a bit more political and Harry is gonna be more Slytherin than in the books.**

**Much Luv,**

**Raziel Cullen**

**Review Please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

This Empty Love – Innerpartysystem

Nero paused outside the boy's door listening to the sobs as they escaped. He knew that if not for his increases hearing abilities that the sounds would be muffled completely by the door. He wondered how often the kid forced himself to deal with this pain and hurt.

'Fuck, I've been here for less than an hour and I have already managed to alienate the kid' Nero cursed inside his head resisting the urge to bang his skull against the wall.

Nero waited leaning against the wall till the sounds of distress ended. He knew he should go comfort the kid, but he just couldn't deal with crying. His heart clenched painfully at the thought of those beautiful, captivating green eyes glistening with tears.

Finally the ex-Holy Knight grasped the doorknob gasping as he noticed the chains and locks that were attached from the outside. The cat flap obviously used to send in food made his blood boil with rage.

'No one treats _my mate_ that way' Nero growled in his mind.

Pausing with shock the man backed away his mind reeling at the thought. His demon half had already claimed the boy and now he was truly screwed…

HNHNHNHNHN

Harry jerked as he heard the gasp from outside the door. The guy must have seen the locks and chains. Shrugging the teen prepared to ignore the man, at least until he heard the quick telltale breathing accustomed to hyperventilation.

Throwing the door open Harry came face to face with the shocked face of the silver haired man. The wide eyes were practically glowing as the guy clutched at his chest in pain.

Grabbing the man Harry dragged him into the room and began ripping the numerous jackets vests and shirts that adorned the large frame. The man's body was burning up trying to fight off an intangible assailant. Forcing the man to hold his arms up above his head Harry listened to the rapid heart beat and frantically tried to think of a solution…

HNHNHNHNHHN

Nero watched with terrified eyes as he went into a full on panic attack. The kid was trying to get him to calm down and had taken care of the overwhelming heat that threatened to burn him up.

He watched with some hidden fondness as the teen fussed over him. His inner beast was practically purring at the attention. He was however unprepared for the slap to the face that seemed to come out of nowhere…

"Damn it!" he cursed glaring at the boy till he noticed that he was no longer self-asphyxiating.

Smirking the teen sat on the floor by the bed that he had been coerced into and regarded him calmly. Nero felt oddly intimidated under the inspection of those eyes but refrained from showing any discomfort.

"I'm Nero by the way…" said lamely breaking the silence and running a hand through his disheveled hair.

HNHNHNHNH

"Harry" the teen said knowing that the man already knew. His eyes strayed to the sling as he extended his hand to shake the others.

"Oh, yeah, I'm half demon so I have a demonic arm…" Nero said sheepishly blushing and looking away as if fearing rejection.

Frowning Harry stood and made his way over to the man who refused to look at him. Reaching out he grasped the man's chin and turned him to face understanding eyes that spoke of similar treatment.

"I could care less if you were a werewolf, you should never be ashamed of what you are" Harry said ignoring the way the man flinched at the contact.

Looking down Harry reached out apprehensively as he began to remove the dark blue leather sling. Slowly but surely thick crimson skin was revealed. Thick 'veins' of glowing blue that also was the same substance that the man's hand was created by interrupted the dark red.

"Can I touch it?" Harry asked blushing and met shocked blue eyes.

"Y-yeah…" Nero rasped his throat dry at the tender fascination.

Harry ran his hands over the surprisingly smooth surface in childlike awe. The flesh was hard, but had a give to it showing that it was natural and not armor. The blue veins were cool to the touch and felt like liquid, but left no residue on his hands. Harry smiled till he looked up at the sudden movement that he saw from the corner of his eye.

NHNHNHNH

Nero barely managed to hold back his shock at the teen's actions. Shudders ran up his spine at the pleasure that was coursing through him at the gentle touch.

"_MMMMMM mate!"_ a demonic voice echoed through his mind_," Finally!"_ it hissed in pleasure.

Shaking his head Nero managed to draw the kid's attention and worried eyes looked up at him.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Harry asked worriedly recoiling from the arm in haste.

"No, its just, well I have to tell you something…" Nero began looking very uncomfortable.

NHNHNHNHNHHNHN

Harry listened in shock as Nero told him about his childhood and explained how he lived with another conciseness inside him. Honestly Harry could relate to almost everything he said. He too was an orphan with power that not many people could understand and had been shunned for being different even among the strange.

Harry blushed as his eyes kept wandering back to the pale muscular expanse of chest in front of him and the large biceps that could probably lift a car. Sure he knew he was at least bisexual, but this was a little much even for him.

"Harry…Harry!" The voice startled him out of his thoughts as he blushed bright red at being caught looking at the other man.

"Sorry" Harry muttered looking out the window to try and hide his blush.

"As I was saying, Demons have mates much like werewolves, and my inner demon claimed, well, it chose you…" Nero said watching the teen from under his fringe as if it would protect him from rejection…

**So I put a star in the last chapter by Nero referring to Dante as his uncle. According to Devil may cry wiki they asked at a convention how Nero was related to Sparda and apparently he is Vergil's son…**

Thanks to the reviewer in the last chapter and those who put this as a fav or alert. I hope you like this one better than MC. In the next few chapters Harry is gonna be claiming his spot in the wizarding world's elite. Also he is gonna be gray not light.

Please tell me what you think!

**Luv Razzie**

**Review!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Structure – Innerpartysystem

Harry's mind was running wild at the news. He was fated for a handsome half-demon who was kind to him and had already shown his willingness to protect him. Smiling shyly he looked into the hopeful eyes in front of him and reached out his hand to tough the smooth face.

"I'm glad you told me Nero," he whispered "but I'd like to take things slow if that's okay with you?"

"Of course! I would never wanna rush you into anything you're not completely sure about…" Nero said instantly not wanting to make the boy feel pressured or uncomfortable. He knew that that situation was new and not the most ideal, but considering the circumstances Harry was taking it very well

The teen nodded walking over to the obviously relieved demon and embracing him gently. Warm bands of strength wrapped themselves around him and held him close and he felt tears dampening his head as the demon relaxed.

HNHNHNHHNHNHNH

Nero could hardly believe that the angel in his arms had accepted him. He had been alone all his life and suffered so much just because of circumstances that were out of his control. He didn't even notice that tears were streaming down his face till he saw the wetness on the teens hair.

Pulling back he saw bright green eyes gazing at him warmly and knew that telling Harry was definitely the best thing he had ever done…

NHNHNHNHNHN

After two quick showers the two males were laying comfortably in the small bed. Harry was tucked safely against the older male. His head was nestled comfortable under Nero's chin as he inhaled the spicy scent of the hunter with each breath. Closing his eyes he drifted off into the most comfortable sleep he had in years. No nightmares plagued him as he slept wrapped carefully in the arms of a devil…

The following morning dawned with cloudy gray skies. The dull light flitted into the small bedroom causing Nero to wake. Smiling softly at the precious bundle in his arms he was content to lay as long as the boy slept. He frowned slightly as the monster inside him itched to lay claim to the lithe body. Despite the urge the man refused to rush the youth or force him into anything. The teen had already done more for him than anyone else.

Harry had told him that he needed to go into London to Diagon Alley to take care of some business and purchase a few things from the various shops. Nero didn't mind taking the teen as that meant the kid would be practically glued to his back for at least half an hour. Smirking his eyes softened as the boy in question gave a small groan and stretched out, much like a cat, against his skin.

NHNHNHNHN

Harry woke oddly warm and comfortable in the much too small bed that was usually cold and hard with its threadbare sheets. Gentle rocking motions as if he was on a ship reminded the teen that he was sleeping on another person. Sitting up quickly he blushed at the bemused look on Nero's face.

"Sorry!" he squeaked blushing deeper as the man laughed.

The pale visage looked utterly beautiful and relaxed as the laughter softened to chuckles. He watched as bright blue eyes glowed with happiness and the half demon seemed years younger.

"How old are you by the way?" Harry asked shocking the man.

"Twenty last month…why?"

"I was just wondering" Harry said turning away to get dressed.

"Does it bother you?" Nero asked quietly making the teen freeze in his actions.

"No! Not at all, I just want to know all I can about you…" Harry said blushing and clapping his hand over his mouth.

Snape had always told him he acted rashly and said things without thinking and he had just proved the man right.

A smile bloomed across the hunter's face as he observed the teen's verbal diarrhea. Everything the raven-haired kid did was cute and enthralled him even more than he thought possible…

HNHNHNHNHNH

The Dursleys were less than impressed when the Freak and his companion came down stairs. Needless to say Vernon glared at the man that had kept him from giving the insolent child what he deserved. Not only that but now they had to cook their own breakfast.

"Boy! Where's our breakfast!" The man thundered turning a puce shade.

"Make it yourself you fat oaf" Nero spat with glacial blue eyes burning with rage.

"Don't talk to me like that! This is my house!" Vernon yelled making some spit fly out of his mouth in the process much to everyone's horror and disgust.

Before the man could even comprehend the movement a four-foot long giant sword was pressed against his throat. The silver steel was digging into the soft skin that was stretched over the large amount of fat.

For a moment Nero was positive that if he cut the walrus like man all that would come out was fat and not blood. Growling he pulled back and watched as the fool sank to the floor.

No one spoke as Harry grabbed some Eggs and bacon and cooked for himself and Nero while the other three occupants of the room watched on in envy. It seemed that Petunia had actually forgotten how to cook since she had done very little in the 16 years that they had housed the brat…

NHNHNHN

After making sure that Harry had all his stuff packed they carried his trunk and birdcage out to the delivery truck they had called. They had decided that they were gong to spend the rest of the summer at Devil May Cry and take care of all the loose ends that plagued the boy.

After making a few calls to ensure that someone would sign off for the delivery the duo climbed on the motorcycle that had been hidden from view and began their journey to London. Trees whizzed by as Harry clung to Nero behind him on the bike. Smiling softly he knew that this year would undoubtedly be the best in a long time…

**Thanks so much for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Sorry it took me so long to update but I had to fill out a bunch of scholarships and do some work for school. It is now spring break and I am uber happy! Thanx for the input and I agree with those who said the relationship was going kinda fast… I tried to work on that, sorry…**

**Raziel Cullen….**

Pleaze review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Transmission –Innerpartysystem

The hour-long tip was surprisingly short in the eyes of the bikes occupants. It seemed that both of them were reveling in the close contact and lost track of time on the back of the crotch-rocket.

The quiet countryside slowly melted into thick city and the bike slowed down to match the speed of the traffic. The odd duo received many looks from the occupants of the cars around them.

"What's their problem?" Nero asked glaring at the woman beside them in a dark blue sedan.

"She's one of aunt Petunia's friends…" Harry said.

"And? Why would that matter?" Nero prodded.

"My relatives told all out neighbors that I go to a school for juvenile delinquents…" Harry said darkly.

"I wish you would have let me kill them…" Nero growled darkly and flipped the woman off before speeding around the corner.

Neither felt uncomfortable in the silence that pervaded the area and focused on the sights around them as Harry directed them to the hidden bar. The small side street was surprisingly empty and Nero had plenty of space to park his monstrosity of a bike.

Glancing around Nero noticed that no one seemed to notice the bar and several people walked right past it without even a glance.

"Its because they have no magic…" Harry said startling the older male.

"Oh so if they have none they can't see it?" Nero questioned to confirm the facts.

"Exactly, but I'm a wizard and you're half-demon so we can both see it…" Harry finished and began walking towards the door with purpose.

The dimly lit interior held several patrons and almost all of them seemed to know who Harry was and most called out a greeting, which he smiled at.

"Hey Tom" Harry said to the barkeep who gave a toothy grin.

"How ya doin' Harry?" The man asked leading the duo out the back and into the ally.

"Same old, same old, I hope business is good?" Harry inquired politely.

"Sure is, have a good day…" The man said walking back into the building and leaving them to their business.

After tapping a few bricks at the end of the dead end Harry stepped back to watch the bricks spin away and open a gate to a bustling marketplace full of what Nero guessed were witches and wizards by their attire.

"We need to visit Gringotts first then we can hopefully go take care of some shopping." The teen advised as they began their way up the crowded street.

Signs advertising protection amulets, gold and brass cauldrons, potions ingredients, brooms, and weird creatures all caught the older man's attention and he was flabbergasted at the possibilities.

"I had the same look on my face the first time I came here…and it only gets better each time…" Harry said grinning at a man in an ice cream shop who waved at him.

"Why does everyone wave and smile at you?" Nero asked slightly unnerved by all the attention.

"Remember, here I'm _famous_" Harry said frowning a little at the word.

"How famous are you?" Nero asked trying to get a measure.

"I'm in freaking History books and lessons all around the world if that's any indication?" Harry grumbled as they climbed the stairs to the bank.

"Uh…wow, that famous…" The half-demon said opening the door.

Harry walked up to the first empty teller and waited for the short creature to look up.

"May you're enemies gold fill your vaults" Harry said bowing slightly.

Shock radiated from the creature before he grinned a toothy wicked smile before responding with:

"May your gold grow with each victory and day… My name is Sharpclaw how may I be of service?"

"I would like to speak with my friend Griphook about my accounts…if that's at all possible?" Harry asked shocking the goblin once more.

"Of course give me a minute to call him," The goblin said.

Harry was called back to office area behind the counter and Nero followed him but not before hearing the other goblin mutter "That child is one of a kind, never before have I heard a wizard refer to a goblin by name, as an equal or even a friend…"

Furrowing his brow the half demon wondered what Sharpclaw meant. Not really noticing where he was going till Harry dragged him into a chair.

"What's wrong? You're usually more attentive than this?" Harry asked looking at Nero worriedly.

"Well the goblin said that normally people don't treat the goblins like you do…what did he mean by that?"

Clearing his throat Griphook interrupted, "Mr. Potter is notorious for treating creatures, not just the goblins better that most other wizards. He also learns our customs and considers us friends, which is truly amazing. Most wizards consider other races below them or subservient to them."

"Its not that big of a deal" Harry said blushing and looking around uncomfortably.

"Nonsense, in my 151 years here at this bank you are the only wizard that has ever greeted my in passing by name…." The goblin said.

"Anyway is there any way to tell me about all my funds and take control of my accounts and seats in the Wizengamot?" Harry asked seriously.

"Of course, I sent a missive with the headmaster to inform you that due to Lord Black adopting you into his fold that you now have control of your accounts and seats as well as being emancipated…" The goblin finished gravely as he saw the rage growing on the teens face.

"I see…" Harry said before closing his eyes and beginning to breathe deeply.

"Harry…are you okay?" Nero asked and flinched back as glowing green eyes met his.

Ignoring the goblin he walked slowly toward the youth and crouched down and slowly wrapped his arms around the distressed boy. Carefully drawing the wizard close he began rocking him back and forth.

"It'll be okay, I'll make sure of it…" Nero whispered in the others ear.

The crackling energy around them dissipated leaving silence. The occupants of the room slowly regained their composure and went back to business and began thinking of ways to take the wizarding world by storm…

**WE currently have 15 on Favs and 49 on alert with 13 reviews. I want to make all of these at least triple so we all have some work to do! I never have got a fic to 100 but if we do I'll make a 2000 word lemon for you guys. I'm not bribing you, but the lemons just wont be as long. So thanks for all your support! **

**PS do you guys want Ron and Hermione to be nice or evil? I am gonna make Ginny nice though….Tell me if you review.**

**Luv Razziel Cullen**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Town Your Grave-Innerpartysystem**

"If I may inquire, are you both in a relationship?" Griphook asked as Harry was signing some papers regarding to his Wizengamot seats.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could answer my questions about creature bonding…" Harry began.

"What would you like to know Lord Potter?" The goblin asked.

"First just call me Harry and second, as the mate to a half-demon are there any precautions I can take against Ministry and school interference?" Harry said.

"Yes, in your vaults there should be a set of cuffs that cement the bond after ummm…..consummation…" The goblin said uncomfortably.

"Is there any way we can get those without actually traveling to the vaults as well as some money for purchases I plan to make…" Harry asked.

"Of course, I'll have the cuff brought up and recently we have acquired bank cards that work in both the muggle and wizarding world" Griphook said sending a message for the cuffs and drawing up forms for the bank card.

"Muggle?" Nero asked confused by the term.

"Muggles are non-wizards or creatures that have no knowledge of the magical world…" Harry said.

"Oh, well that makes since then…"

Nero couldn't help but feel a little lost. Everything he believed to be myth besides demons was real. He was at a loss in this world, not only was he seeing new things, but he also had to share his mate with the public due to his fame. The only thing that was keeping him calm at the moment was the small hand that had laced itself with his…

HNHNHNHNH

Harry watched the way the other man was adjusting to the new and startling surroundings. The hunter was obviously uncomfortable with the attention and politics, but hopefully he would be able to show the man some of the better parts of the world.

Walking out of the lobby of the bank with the bonding cuffs shrunken into his pocket Harry led the silver haired man into Fortesque's ice cream.

"Hello Harry!" I haven't seen you since last year, how have you been?" Florean asked smiling at the teen.

"Good! Its great to see you!" Harry said slipping behind the counter and hugging the man.

"So Nero, what can I get you?" Harry said to the amused demon.

"Umm what do you recommend?"

"That would be the Butterbeer whip! It tastes amazing and you get a coupon that can be redeemed for the real drink after three more purchases…" Harry said matter of factly.

Nodding the man watched as his little mate filled one large dish with the cream colored substance and got two spoons. The thought of sharing ice cream with the raven sent jolts of pleasure through him.

Finding a booth that was hard to see from both the window and the door the two sat across from each other. Smiling Harry took a small scoop of the cold treat and moaned as the sweet taste hit his taste buds.

Nero on the other hand just watched the innocent but provocative display before him. '_Beautiful isn't he_?' the demonic voice of his right arm hissed in his ear.

'Shut up!' Nero growled inwardly.

'_Fine, but remember although he is your mate, other demons will still be attracted to him especially with the pheromones he is giving off…_' the voice warned before chuckling and fading away.

Frowning at the revelation Nero scooped some of the ice cream onto his spoon and took a bite. The flavor was rich and full, sweet but not overpowering and he too could honestly call this his favorite flavor of the cold treat.

The two chatted of inconsequential things and laughed as they finished their dish. Thanking the smiling man whom had watched them with kind eyes they left the shop to go shop for some decent clothes as well as getting some books on defense and other useful spells.

HNHNHNHNHN

Later that afternoon after two men piled on to the motorcycle with all the days purchases shrunken on self-sizing bags so that Harry could stay out of the ministries eye even though he was emancipated.

"So where are we going now?" Harry called over the rumble of the cars around them.

'I figured we could head back to my place so that you can meet the rest of my family and friends" Nero said turning onto a side street.

"Cool, so can you guys teach me some techniques I can use in battle?" Harry asked, thinking back to the graveyard where he had been powerless to save Cedric from the death eaters.

He never wanted to be that weak and helpless again. Despite the fact that he had Nero as back up, Harry still knew that to stand tall in the world like he planned he needed to be a force to be reckoned with.

"Hell Yeah! But first we have to get you back up to snuff from all the damage those fat bastards did!" Nero snarled thinking back to the house.

"Hush…its over, I've moved past it and so should you." Harry said squeezing the man a little tighter around the middle and shivering as the hard muscles contracted.

"Yeah you're right, anyways, you'll most likely be better with weapons like daggers and knives apposed to swords and such…" Nero advised as they paused at a stop sign as two women crossed the street waving seductively at Nero who waved back.

"Stop it!" Harry growled hitting the man, "yeah I figured I wouldn't be very compatible with a sword as I've used one before and it was to big for me…" Harry said grinning as the man massaged the spot on his side where he hit him.

"Where did you use a sword?" Nero questioned inwardly smiling at the jealousy that the smaller had.

"I used it to kill a basilisk in my second year at Hogwarts…" Harry said casually making the other choke in surprise.

Harry's grin widened as Nero made a particularly sharp turn and a building bearing neon red lights displaying "Devil May Cry" zoomed into view.

"Faster!" Harry yelled making the other man quirk an eyebrow.

"Sure!" Nero complied and chuckled as they flew through the double doors startling the buildings occupant.

A loud voice soon caught their attention as the words "WHAT THE HELL NERO!" filled their startled ears…

So due to the awesomeness of all of you I've released a new chapter earlier. Also Harry isn't going to be weak and submissive and will be an equal in this relationship.

So thanks for all the reviews and I'm not going to let you guys know what the results of your suggestions about Ron and Hermione. If you have any more about the duo please let me know. Now I want to know what you feel about the headmaster. I appreciated the input, but I still have to develop a lot of the plot so be patient with Harry and Nero as well as me! Also I loved the fact that we nearly doubled the amount of reviews that we have! YAY! So keep up the good work and I loved all the reviews!

**Luv Razzie!**


	6. Chapter 6

What We Will Never Know - Innerpartysystem

"Uh…hi guys?!?" Nero said looking at two veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrry pissed off women who were both packing large guns.

"It was Harry's fault!" the man yelled before shoving the teen in front of him.

"Uh hi?" Harry said to the two women who were advancing on the pair.

Thinking fast he remembered what to do to get Mrs. Weasely to stop. Glossing over his eyes and drawing in on himself slightly to make himself look fragile and afraid the teen pouted slightly…

"OH MY GOD HE'S SOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE!!!" the blonde screeched hugging the teen and at the same time she punched Nero sending him sprawling across the room from the force.

"Look at his eyes there gorgeous!" the brunette squealed tugging him out of the other woman's embrace.

A tall silver haired man that looked like Nero only older was watching the exchange grinning. Frowning Harry took in the similar features between Nero and what had to be Dante from his intended's description. Both the hunters had silver hair and pale skin and toned physiques along with icy blue eyes, but Harry could also see that Dante held himself with more poise and grace that came with experience.

'Well played' he mouthed making Harry wink.

Laughing the red clad hunter went over to his nephew with a wicked grin.

"The little guy is a pro…" Dante chuckled at the other man who was trying to peel himself from the floor.

"So it would a- appear…" Nero coughed sitting up and dusting himself off.

Looking over at Harry, the teen met his eyes and sent him a smirk that sent sparks strait to his groin.

"So what's his deal?" Dante asked looking at the boy with calculating eyes.

The teen was dressed in clothes that exuded the feeling of wealth and power and Dante could easily see that the brunette obviously had a strong sense of self-preservation. Bright green eyes that almost glowed were filled with mirth as the kid laughed and smiled at the two females. Dante frowned slightly at the façade that belied the teens nervousness and deep seated pain…

"He's the one the old fool hired us to watch…" Nero said standing shocking the other man out of his thoughts.

"Yeah? So why did you bring him here?" Dante said plucking a few splinters that had broken off of the floor.

"Uh he's well we have to have a meeting about this…" Nero said striding away from the older male…

HHHHHH

Harry watched the interaction between Dante and Nero. Dante was obviously someone that would tease his acquaintances. He saw the discomfort the younger felt at the question about his presence. He didn't feel put out at the other's hesitance but he would not let the red clad man belittle his mate!

Lady and Trish were both fussing over his hair and eyes as well as his petite stature but he was flattered rather than annoyed by them. Their tone showed that they were teasing merely appreciating.

The group slowly migrated to the "Living room" which was a room with two couches and a TV.

"Well as you know I was instructed to go protect the kid for that old man…" Nero began.

"Yeah so what happened?" Lady asked.

"Well umm, I found out that Harry was my mate…" The Nero finished lamely.

"Really?" Trish asked, "True demon mates are rare since most of the humans tend to despise their mates."

Harry looked at Lady who was silently contemplating the news. Dante on the other hand was grinning like Christmas had come early!

"Before we continue can I say something?" Harry asked startling the group.

"Uh sure?" Lady said watching the teen.

Striding over to the older half demon he grabbed the man by the collar of his throat, "If you ever give Nero a hard time I will torture you to the brink of insanity. Believe me I know how… I share half my mind with the cruelest madman in the world so I have picked up some tips…" Harry snarled with cold hard eyes that actually sent chills down the man's spine.

Stepping back the teen smiled sweetly before slapping the older man with a grin.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked standing up.

"You had a spider on your face…" Harry said smiling and holding out his hand with the evidence of the squashed creature.

Lady and Trish howled with laughter as they watched the interaction. Apparently the youth was not one to trifle with and would protect Nero from anything especially if it was about their relationship.

"Harry what did I tell you about threatening people with bodily harm?" Nero asked seriously.

"Not too…" Harry said quietly, mush like a petulant child.

"And why is that?" the man continued.

"Because the psyche of other people is often more fragile than mine and I can break them with my words…" Harry finished as if reciting a lesson out of a book in school.

By now the two females were literally rolling on the floor laughing at the dumbfounded look on Dante's face and the seriousness of the scolding. Shrugging Harry flopped down into his mates lap and snuggled back against the muscular chest.

"What brought this on?" Nero asked shocked at the suddenness of the intimate contact.

"I just realized how much you mean to me" Harry said shocking the older male once again.

Wrapping his arms around the teen Nero pledged to keep this small angel safe from anything and everything in his power…

HNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Later that evening after everyone had retired to bed and eaten Dante found himself alone. After unbuckling his shoes and removing them along with his socks the older hunter moved to tug his shirt over his head and froze. A sweet innocent scent radiated from the spot where the brat had grabbed him earlier.

"Holy fuck!" Dante growled as his body stiffened.

Quickly removing his shirt he dashed into his bathroom and locked the door. Over and over the scent haunted him swirling in and out of his mind.

'Shit! Crap! Damn!' the hunter cursed in his head as he quickly doused himself in ice cold water.

"This sucks major Giraffe abortions" Dante huffed. (first person to tell me where this is from gets a surprise!)

The half demon sighed as the cold water caressed his hard tired body. Muscle aches and pains slipped away with the soapsuds from the washcloth that he used to clean himself. Nero really had found a good one and he was happy for him but they really needed to screw before it got out of hand…

**So the first person to let me know in a review where giraffe abortions comes from will get a special gift in the form of words… I'm not sure what yet but probably some sort of lemon or who Dante gets paired with. Not Trish or Lady… I'll give the winner more details later. Also I have picked CatWriter as my Beta! Hoorah!**

**Review my minions of evil! Mwahahahah!**

**Hugs, Razzie**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I had to take care of some stuff for my senior year. So anyways my two dream colleges rejected me cuz they were full but its whateve… So on to the chapter!

This is the last Innerpartysystem based chapter and we will probably move on to Motion City Soundtrack as I got the new album and it rocks my sox

Don't Stop – Innerpartysystem

Dante woke to the sounds of breakfast cooking downstairs. The smell and sound of sizzling bacon practically destroyed his sleepy mind and drew him out of bed. The red clad demon hunter could practically vow that nobody had cooked a real breakfast in his home in the last year or so. On a rare occasion Lady or Trish would make a waffle or two, but no one ever made bacon because they claimed it was too much work to clean up.

After putting on a pair of leather jeans his boots and a plain white shirt the man meandered down the stairs.

"Good Morning!" The raven-haired teen chirped as he ladled some scrambled eggs onto four plates that were set on the table.

"The bacon is almost ready and there are biscuits on the counter. I also squeezed some fresh orange juice and it's in the fridge." The boy spoke as he turned back to the bacon he was cooking.

Dante stood shocked at the amount of work the kid had put into the meal and was shocked out of his stupor as the others came downstairs into the kitchen.

"Wow…" Lady said looking at the spread.

"Harry, you didn't have to cook!" Nero said frowning at the teen as the boy put crispy bacon onto all of the plates.

"Contrary to popular belief cooking was the only thing I didn't mind at the Dursley's." Harry said softly not looking at his mate.

The others were lost as they viewed the altercation warily only relaxing when the two embraced as Nero whispered an apology. Harry knew his moods at the moment were a bit mercurial, but with all the stress from the war and the new situation he was in he was having some trouble reigning them all in.

"Sorry! Go ahead and eat!" Harry said gesturing for the group to eat from his mate's arms.

Handing his mate a plate that had more food than the others Harry perched himself on the other male's lap once Nero sat down. The two shared bits of food off the plate making the females coo at the "cuteness".

"This is spectacular!" Trish said, " How did you get the orange juice to taste so good?" She asked sipping it.

"Oh I squeezed it by hand and added a little bit of lemon zest" Harry said earnestly.

All the tables occupants looked at the teen with disbelieving looks that the boy had actually taken time to hand squeeze it for them.

"Okay who here votes that this kid is the greatest person to ever set foot in this building?" Dante asked raising his hand.

"Yep, He definitely is something else" Lady agreed.

Harry blushed deep red as all of them agreed despite his protests.

"Dante!"

"What Lady?" The older devil hunter asked licking the last bit of crumbs of his fingers.

"By a unanimous decision you are doing the dishes" She ordered glaring at him.

Sighing in resignation the man stood to do his task ruffling the teen's hair as he passed.

"Hey!" Harry growled scowling at the offender. Pouting the teen leaned back into his mate and pouted as the others finished eating.

HNHNHNHHN

Harry and Nero were curled up on the couch in the living room just relaxing and basking in each other's presence.

"You know we're making it hard for Dante" Harry said startling his mate.

"How so?" Nero asked.

"My scent…I basically smell like I'm in heat…" Harry said blushing as he thought back to the readings that Trish had given him about demons and their mating processes.

"Hmm…" Nero buried his nose in the crook of Harry's neck inhaling the sweet scent of his mate, "You're right"

Growling Nero rolled on top of the teen holding himself above the smaller male.

Harry stared up into deep blue eyes that were clouded with passion. He honestly couldn't say it was only lust because the love felt was evident in the man's face and posture from the soft smile to the gentle hand cupping his face.

"Lets go upstairs Nero…" Harry said tugging slightly on the strands of silver hair that fell toward his face.

Growling slightly the half demon gathered his mate into his arms and carried him upstairs with a smile on his face…

**NHNHNH (LEMON BEGINS, move to the next chapter if you don't want to read it as it is all that is left)**

Closing the door to his room Nero gently and reverently set his mate on the bed. The bright emerald green eyes clouded with lust as he slowly removed his jacket, vest and undershirt. Slightly tensing his muscles as he pulled the shirt off Nero grinned at the gasp that the action elicited from the younger party.

"See something you like?" He asked prowling toward the flushed visage.

Growling the teen pulled him close by the back of his neck and proceeded to kiss Nero deeply and demandingly.

"Nero, I want you to know something…" Harry said seriously.

"What?" Nero said unbuttoning the shirt Harry was wearing, revealing smooth milky skin.

"After we do this you're mine and I'll never let you go…" Harry said stroking his hands down the pale chest in front of him enjoying the way it contracted at his feather soft touch.

"I thought that was my line?" Nero questioned easing the garment of the teen.

Smirking the teen flipped them over straddling the older male grinding his hips down against the hardness below him. Both parties moaned at the contact as they thrust back against each other continuously.

Slipping his hand downwards Nero caressed the soft skin of his mate popping the button of the jeans that were keeping him from his prize. Tiring of the struggle the demon shredded the material with a swipe of his devil-bringer.

"Merlin I love it when you're forceful" Harry gasped panting at the erotic show of power.

Flipping them back over Nero planted open-mouthed kisses down the teen's body paying special attention to the hard pebbled nipples that he tweaked and twisted reveling in the moans and keening whimpers that it created.

Hot ghosting breath caressed Harry's most intimate parts purposefully avoiding the leaking harness as he stroked the sensitive skin around the arousal.

"Neeeero!" Harry whined wanting the contact that he was being denied.

Eyeing the flushed panting teen the silver haired man finally acquiesced to the other's wishes.

Harry cried out as warm, wet, heat surrounded him. The skilled tongue swirled around him making him shudder as a hand came up to cup his balls massaging them and trying to milk him for all he was worth.

Arching up into the heat Harry gasped loudly as a finger slipped inside him. The intruder flexed and twisted caressing the teen from the inside. As the digit thrust in and out another soon joined it, the pain was overshadowed by a particularly hard suck from above him. Pulling the two digits out of the teen Nero listened to the loud sounds of disappointment.

"Fuck!" Harry gasped.

"Is that what you want?" Nero purred in his ear as he slid back up.

The other man's jeans had disappeared leaving him bare to his mate. Harry grasped the heavy hardness in his hand and marveled at how much larger it was than him. He could barely get both hands around it and it was at least twice as large as his. How it was going to fit inside him was a mystery that he wasn't to excited to find out about.

"You didn't answer me!" Nero growled biting down in the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder.

"What?" Harry gasped at the pain and pleasure as Nero's tongue lathed the spot to sooth the pain.

"Do you want me to stick my cock in you and fuck you so hard you cant walk for a week?" Nero growled into the other side of the teen's neck.

"Oh!….Yes!" Harry wailed as the man sucked insistently on his neck most definitely leaving a mark.

Smirking against his mate's neck Nero grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table and coated his fingers with it. Reinserting the two fingers the half-demon made sure to apply more lube with each movement.

"More!" Harry wailed clinging to the hard body above him.

Obliging his little mate Nero added another finger and paused to allow the boy to adjust. After the little minx tried to impale himself back onto the fingers he knew he could move.

"Harry…are you ready?" Nero asked softly as he slowed down his hand.

"Y..yes" Harry moaned.

Positioning himself at the entrance of his mate Nero added some more lube to his member before slowly pushing inside.

"Oh gods!" Harry gasped at the intrusion.

The teen tried to relax but the pain was unbearable. It was definitely not as bad as the cruiciatous curse but it still hurt. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he took shuddering breaths.

"I'm so sorry…" Nero said moving to withdraw himself from the teen.

"No! Don't Stop!" Harry said grasping Nero's forearms, "Just give me a minute!"

The two sat in the dark bedroom as the teen finally relaxed enough for the pain to subside.

"Okay, keep going…" Harry said quietly.

Nero began slowly making his way into the tight velvet heat pausing every once in a while to allow the teen to adjust. Soon both mates were fully connected in the most intimate way possible.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nero asked stroking his lover's cheek.

"Yeah, I feel so full, complete…" Harry moaned tentatively clenching around the hardness.

Groaning Nero shuddered at the action barely keeping himself in place.

"Move…" Harry commanded after having finally adjusted.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of lovemaking as the two males moaned and groaned at the consummation of their bond.

"H…har…harder!" Harry keened as the man sped up his thrusts hitting the teen's prostate dead on.

Nero smirked down at the writhing twitching form as he plunged deep into the willing body. The teen had a light sheen of sweat covering his body from their recent acts and his protruding harness was leaking madly at the constant abuse that Harry's prostate was receiving.

Reaching down with his human hand Nero began stroking the teen furiously in time with his thrusts. From the rapid intake of breath and the moans and whimpers that escaped the raven Nero knew his mate was close to release.

"Harry…" Nero whispered into the teens ear, "Come for me…"

Arching so hard that Nero thought the kid's spine would break Harry came splattering cum over the both of them. Nero growled at the clenching muscles and spilt his seed deep within his mate.

"Wow… that was…. wow…." Harry said after they finished.

"What do you mean that was? We aren't done yet!" Nero said shifting his hips to let the teen feel that he was definitely still hard.

The mating shifted from rough and fast to a slow and gentle tempo after Nero had positioned Harry on his stomach as he covered the teen's back with his body. Entwining their hands the two reveled in their shared passion for the rest of the night…

**So thanks for all the reviews as to referring to Nero as a "Half-Demon". It's because although through birth he is a quarter he also has the demonic arm that definitely wasn't from the Sparda bloodline. So I hope you guys liked the lemon scene and I would really like some reviews!**

**Luv Always!**

**Razzie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooooo sorry for the long wait… I've been super busy taking care of some finalizations of an awesome scholarship that should pay for most of my college and finishing up four essays that my teachers all decided needed to be finished within a three day period…**

**Weekends – Motion City Soundtrack**

Nero woke warm and sated from the night's activities and smirked at the thoroughly disheveled head of hair that was on his chest. He truly hadn't noticed how empty his life was without a mate. Harry was the greatest thing to ever happen and Nero really couldn't imagine life without him. The consummation cuffs glinted at the teens movement alerting the older male that his mate was awake.

"Morning" Harry said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Kitten" Nero said kissing the teen softly.

"Kitten?" Harry asked frowning at the new nickname.

"Yes Kitten, it only makes sense with the sounds and actions you made and did last night…" Nero leered at the blushing teen whilst wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"Ugh! Neeero! That's mean!" Harry whined.

Harry glared at the smirking man and huffed knowing that he wouldn't win. Shaking his head at the immature argument he stretched wincing at the pain in his lower body.

"Where does it hurt?" Nero asked worried about having hurt his mate on the night of their bonding.

"It's just my lower body its nothing…" Harry said shrugging and twitching at the pain.

"Turn over, I need to make sure I didn't hurt you or anything last night…" Nero said.

Harry allowed himself to be gently maneuvered into an easier position and blushed at the sensation of being bare to the searing eyes of his mate. Gently spreading the soft globes Nero frowned at the damage. There wasn't really much tearing it was mainly some chaffing and such from the length of the session.

"I've got some balm that good on internal and external injuries…" Nero said reaching for a small vial under the bed.

Harry groaned as the pain immediately eased away and he felt like the slight tearing was closing noticeably. The long soothing fingers continued to caress him sliding up his spine working the kinks and knots out of his body.

"Merlin…. this …is…wow…" Harry gasped as the magic fingers basically erased the stress and tension in his body.

Smiling down at the puddle that was once his mate, Nero continued his ministrations for a few more minutes.

"We need to get up, we have some basic training today…" Nero said leaning down to nuzzle the side of the raven's neck before standing and stretching beside the bed.

Harry gazed at the nude muscled of his mate and was dazzled by the perfection before him. Smooth pale skin that he knew was soft as silk encased powerful muscles. That along with the handsome aristocratic features absolutely blew him away.

Blushing at the smirk he received for his ogling, the teen slid out of bed and bent over to pick up a fallen pillow for some revenge. The loud groan he received was more than worth it in his opinion.

NHNHNHN

Despite the medication Harry still winced slightly with each step as he walked down the stairs to breakfast. The whole term "The walk of shame" hit home for him as the kitchen came into view. Dante, Trish, and Lady all sat at the table with matching grins. Glaring at them as if daring them to say anything Harry walked past them to get some orange juice.

"I slept good last night, how about you guys?" Dante asked the room as a whole.

Harry didn't dignify the comment with a response and ignored the jibe. Pouring his glass he returned it to the fridge and sat down on his mates lap pointedly ignoring the red clad demon.

"Nothing no response?" Dante asked astounded at the teen's control.

Laughter filled the room and Dante blinked confusedly. Harry sat staring at him blankly before taking another sip of juice. Dante on the other hand caught his reflection of the glass and gasped horrified.

"My Hair! OH MY GOD! DOSHITE!?!" He cried in agony sinking to the ground as he saw that his normal locks had been transformed into a curly green mess with big tufts of red mixed in.

"Did he just yell "Why" in Japanese?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Wow… who knew that to defeat the son of Sparda all you had to do was mess with his hair…" Lady said amused at the spectacle.

Trish and Nero just watched the scene before them with grins as the man sobbed helplessly.

HNHNHNH

Harry was content to let the man stay in his state of discontent but the others convinced him to fix it before the man went into depression as he had already slipped into a catatonic state.

After Dante's brief realization he sprung back into his normal self and led the teen and his mate into the basement training room. Harry could feel wards to keep the damage that happened in the room from affecting the other parts of the house and the foundation.

"Nice place" Harry commented looking around.

After some brief instructions along with stretches the teen found himself running, punching, kicking, and sweating as he was pushed to his limits.

Harry had to admit that Dante knew how to put you through your paces and could feel himself getting into shape. He was a good runner naturally and that skill had only gotten better as his cousin created "Harry Hunting" in their youth.

The two half demons watched in awe as the teen did all that he was asked to do and never complained. The fact that Harry was human and still able to keep up with the grueling pace was astounding and impressive…

Hours later the trio headed back up to the real part of the building with an exhausted Harry being carried between the two demons.

"What the hell did you do to him Dante!" Lady shrieked as the trio made their way back up the stairs.

"Why the hell do you automatically assume that it was me that did this!" Dante retorted in annoyance.

"Because Nero wouldn't do this to the one person he loves above all!" the woman shot back.

Groaning in frustration Dante helped Nero get a firm grip of the kid so that they could go upstairs. Trish watched this all in amusement from where she was leaning against the wall.

"He worked himself into submission didn't he?" She asked startling them out of their current argument that had digressed to name calling and snide comments.

"Pretty much…If I hadn't known before hand that he was human his pace would be easily mistaken for that of a demon…" Dante said.

The two women frowned at the seriousness of his tone. Harry was still a bit of a mystery to them all… obviously he hadn't had a great childhood, but even at that he shouldn't want to push himself to the point of passing out…

So I'm a little lost right now and I have a major plot bunny for a Harry/Vergil fic that I might start so I promise not to abandon this fic but updates wont be as fast as in the past excluding this one since it took forever….It should be out in the next two weeks so look forward to it…

**Sorry for my nonresponsiveness and I hope to have some new chapters soon…**

**Much love,**

**Raziel Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Build God Then We'll Talk – Panic! At the Disco**

A week had passed after the training where Harry had passed out and he was mildly surprised at how much stronger he already felt. He knew that there were only a few people that could match him in speed, and those were Trish and Lady.

The two women were a lot more than they looked and he knew that he should definitely stay on their good side. Dante on the other hand obviously disregarded this from the amount of times he had been shot, stabbed, slapped, etc. in the time that Harry had been with them.

Hedwig had decided to take up a new hobby of dive bombing Dante at every turn she could. The Devil Hunter was now paranoid and never went into a room without checking to see if the owl was hiding. Unfortunately Harry had decided to help the bird and had cast a mild _disillusionment _charm on the bird wandlessly.

"Damn It!" Dante cried running into the kitchen and diving under the table.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked looking at the cowering man.

"That bird won't stop attacking me! I swear its part demon!" He said glaring at the teen the owl belonged to.

"I never told her to attack you so stop glaring at me you git…" Harry said continuing to read the book he had pulled out of his trunk.

"You never told her _not_ too either!" He cried out in anguish.

"Touché" Harry said grinning slightly and whistling.

The fluttering of feathers and a slight distortion in the wood of the counter was the only sign that the bird had arrived.

"Hedwig, I know that you enjoy tormenting Dante, but apparently he can handle it anymore so we have to leave him alone now…" Harry said as if talking to a small child as the owl slowly appeared in front of them.

"So that's how she did it!" Dante said glaring and crawling out from under the table.

Rolling his eyes Harry walked out of the room to find his mate…

NHNHNHNH

"Hey Kitten" Nero said as Harry walked into the garage where Nero was airing up the back tire on the bike.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Harry asked as the man opened the door to leave.

"Getting ready to take you somewhere special…" Nero said gesturing for the teen to climb on behind him.

"Cool! Where to?" Harry asked griping the firm body in front of him and shivering slightly.

"You'll see…" He said smirking at the pout on the boys face.

NHNNH

The ride was fast, but short as they sped through the city at a speed Harry knew was definitely illegal. He didn't really mind because he loved the speed and was confident in Nero's driving skills. The streets were deserted apart from the occasional walker and Harry loved that on Sundays the majority of people were in church. They took a few sharp turns that made Harry grin and hide his face in his mates shoulder but aside from that it was a peaceful ride.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as Nero parked and climbed off of the bike.

"It's a surprise!" Nero said grinning at the frustrated look on the teens face.

The man led him into what seemed to be a clothing store…

"KYLE!" Nero yelled startling Harry.

Harry winced as several crashes and the call of "I'm alright!" came from the back of the store.

"Hey Nero!" a boy that looked to be about 19 said.

The guy had bright blue eyes and shaggy blond hair that was clipped back on one side while the rest fell over his right eye.

"Hey Kyle, this is Harry, my mate…" He said introducing them.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I totally knew that Nero was gay…well that his mate would be a guy at least" Kyle said pulling Harry into a hug.

"I like this guy, he's funny!" Harry said grinning at his mate.

Rolling his eyes Nero gestured to Harry and Kyle went to work measuring the teen who squawked at the manhandling he was receiving.

"Awesome, now go take him next door to see David then come back…" The man said already heading to the back room.

Nodding and dragging the protesting teen with him Nero ushered him into what appeared to be a barber shop mixed with a styling salon (yes there is a difference).

"Hey you must be Harry, I'm David, let's get down to business…" The black haired man said pushing him into a chair.

"So today we're gonna do some layering and putting some movement and texture into your hair. Right now you look a hot mess and I'm not too keen about it." David said putting the apron on Harry to prevent his clothes from getting full of hair.

"Umm okay?" Harry said as the man began wetting his hair with a spray bottle.

Harry watched as his long unruly hair was pinned in several places and small sections were let loose and cut as the stylist got to work. Nero watched in amusement as his mate watched the man snip and cut at his 'birds nest'.

After the last bit was finished he was tilted backwards in his chair and the man began washing his hair with a minty smelling shampoo. The hands in his hair felt amazing and he moaned in appreciation blushing.

"Umm you might wanna stop or I'm gonna have a bit of a problem…" Harry said making Nero growl and David laugh.

"See Nero, take notes on what he likes so you can pamper him…" The man said and began drying the teen's hair.

Harry watched as his hair was once again clipped up after it dried. David had left a strip free that went from his bangs to the back of his hair and began applying some hair dye to it after putting some plastic to guard the rest of his hair.

"Ooh I've always wanted to dye my hair, what color is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

I can't tell you till it's done, it's gonna look really good though." The man said going back over the hair to make sure it all got a good coat of the chemicals.

"Now we wait…" David said asking Harry if he wanted any water or soda.

"Umm water will be fine…" He said timidly.

Smiling David got out a bottle of water and tossed one to Nero.

NHNHNHN (30 mins later)

"Alright now we rinse it out!" David said excitedly. His brown eyes glowed with enthusiasm.

Harry relaxed once again as those magic fingers went to work, but was so excited to see what had been done. Before he could look in the mirror a blind fold was put in place.

"Relax I just want you to see the final effect after I dry it!" David said shushing him before he could complain.

Harry waited and sure enough after it was dried and brushed a few times he opened his eyes to find that his bangs were a striking white color that trailed up into his hair and was partially obscured by the hair that had been brushed over it in a sideways sweep. His bangs also appeared jagged and there were some tasteful layers throughout the whole cut. It was a hair style that would be a common site on "Scene" kids as his cousin called them.

Smiling brightly Harry launched himself at David who smiled and hugged him back as hard as he got. The man was truly talented and he had never been happy with his hair till now due to its unruly nature that apparently lent itself to the cut by spiking in all the right areas.

"Thank you soooooo much! I love it!" Harry said to both Nero and David.

"Your very welcome, now let's go next door so we can get the last of your stuff…" Nero said.

David followed them claiming he wanted to see the finished effect as he locked his door. Kyle was waiting on them and grinned as he took in Harry's new appearance.

"Nice work David" Kyle said kissing the man as he came close to him.

"Always" He said entwining their fingers.

Harry was handed a package that he opened to find an amazing black and silver jacket somewhat like Nero and Dante's. It was mainly black leather with a large hood that would obscure his face from view but allow him to see others. The silver was mainly embellishment along the edges and on the buttons and a chain that was near the collar. It was tastefully blended with a darker silver-gray color that was the main design consisting of swirling designs that Nero informed him were demonic protections and runes.

The whole thing was about a foot and a half above his feet and offered a lot of protection from the elements while still allowing for movement. The jacket along with his new hair cut made the teen look other worldly and projected a strong image.

"Wow…I love it, I've never felt this confident in my looks, but now I do, I just need a lip piercing or two and we'll be done!" Harry said startling his mate.

"Hawt!" Kyle and David said together looking at the Devil purposefully.

"Fine we'll go after this…"

NHNHNH

After getting Harry's lip pierced and healing it with a little wandless magic the two climbed back aboard the motorcycle.

"Let's go home…" Nero said kissing his mate before starting the bike.

"Yeah…home" Harry said smiling and for the first time feeling like he was home.

NHNHNHN

Several miles away the Headmaster let out a gasp as the wards around Number 4 Privet Drive fell. Several instruments on his desk for monitoring stopped working and his eyes hardened.

"Severus" He called after throwing some floo powder into the fire.

"What Albus?" the man snapped from within the fire.

"Get Minerva and meet me at the entrance, the wards at Harry's relatives have fallen!" He said gathering his wand and closing the connection before heading down to meet his fellows.

NHNHNHNH

**So that's it! For now at least. This was a really long chapter almost 1700 words which is a record for me. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to have another chapter out by the end of the month depending on how my new classes are…**

**Luv Razz**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Special Notice!

So I've been gone for a long while and I've become really super busy with college and my summer work. Recently some people that were super important to me were in a fatal car wreck so I've kinda been having a hard time finding the drive and time to write. I don't know when I'll be back to write so until further notice all of my stories are on hold. I will be back and please don't lose hope. I'll try and update everything by the end of the year fer sure.

RAZZ


End file.
